


sorry

by shadowhunterwithasouffle



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Error (Music Video), Gen, Implied Car Crash, Implied drunk driving, cyborg!hakyeon, engineer!hongbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhunterwithasouffle/pseuds/shadowhunterwithasouffle
Summary: Hakyeon's vision swims in and out, flickering electrical blue pluses in his peripherals like fireflies. On and off, on and off; like he’s going blind every millisecond. Faintly, through the muffled haze of awakening, he hears beeping and nimble fingers typing across a computer keyboard, a counter-metronome of sterile, artificial sounds.  Feels the soft light of the sun across his neck from a window on the right. Smells antiseptic.Hospital, maybe.Something inside him doubts that.





	sorry

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this mv commentary that actually helped me to get this fic going woooo](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/314664) by v.i.x.x.. 



> okay so after watching error for the first time the thing that stuck out the most to me (other than the story.....tears) was when hakyeon's eyes do 'the thing' and his body does THAT THING at 0:56 - you guys know what i'm talking about lol. it gives me chills. and i haven't written anything in a while so my brain word spewed and this little thing came out. (also i feel like the car crash idea i might have read and accidentally internalized from a youtube comment? so that part may not be entirely original oopsies but anyway) it's more of a warm-up to prepare me for writing longer fics again plus this has like zero editing so sorry if it's a lil clunky?? anyWAY i hope you guys enjoy and i hope it makes sense cause i went kinda vague on my descriptions (so if you have any questions about the plot or whatever just ask!!) hope you all enjoy!! :))

Hakyeon opens his eyes. The last thing he expects to happen.

He feels dead. He should be dead, if his abrupt fuzzy memory of bright lights and a sudden sound of metal against metal is correct. But he isn’t dead, and this confuses him. But he’s too tired to think on it.

_Tired._

His vision swims in and out, flickering electrical blue pluses in his peripherals like fireflies. On and off, on and off; like he’s going blind every millisecond. He registers a rusty, silvered linoleum floor below him, but that’s the strongest extent of his senses - everything else feels heavy and leaden and hard to move or activate. Faintly, through the muffled haze of awakening, he hears beeping and nimble fingers typing across a computer keyboard, a counter-metronome of sterile, artificial sounds.  Feels the soft light of the sun across his neck from a window on the right. Smells antiseptic.

Hospital, maybe.

Something inside him doubts that.

The dead, zombie-like feeling lingers as the rest of his body slowly reboots. The pressure on his knees – he’s kneeling, though he can calculate that it hasn’t been for very long. The phantoms that are his hands hang limply at his side, the chill of the floor seeping into his tanned skin. _Fifteen degrees Celsius._ His heart hums a slow, steady beat with little irregularity. A stomachache, and a very bad backache – he feels like he’s tethered to too-tight puppet strings. Hakyeon wants to groan in pain but he can’t seem to find his voice. Lost somewhere in the desert of his throat, maybe.

“…Eighty-nine percent. Ninety-percent. _Aish_ , it should be _faster_...”

Hakyeon’s brain jolts immediately. That voice. It couldn’t be.

_Voice identified: Lee Hong-bin._

_Calibrating. . ._

_Information found._

_twenty years old nineteen-ninety-three twentieth september. birthplace seoul. blood type b. twenty years old nineteen-ninety-three twentieth september. birthplace seoul. blood type b. twenty years old nineteen-ninety-three twentieth september. birthplace seoul. blood type b. twenty years old nineteen-ninety-three twent_ …

The information repeats over and over and _over_ in Hakyeon’s head because it seems that’s all his brain can recall about Hongbin, nothing else, just the basics like he’s a call-and-retrieve machine. Never mind the fact that he feels his stomach twist harshly at the younger man’s name, that each word his thoughts repeat is dangerously laced with more memories and numbers and colors and seemingly perfect still frames and _come on, hyung, I only had two driiiiinks. lemme drive us home since you’re in no shape to_ and the way Hongbin’s head lolls just before he tries to grab the steering wheel –

It’s too much. It’s too much too much too much and Hakyeon feels something odd and foreign pulsing through his body like an avalanche before everything goes a white-hot electric blue and the dull ache in his back becomes a conflagration and if he could scream, he would, because nothing has ever hurt this bad in his life and –

Suddenly everything stops.

The gaze which was once pointed toward the floor catches a glimpse of the ceiling before he collapses again into his initial position, utterly exhausted, head crashing awkwardly against his too-cold shoulder. He can’t even find the energy to move again, think, or even try to focus his vision because the dead feeling is back. This time he relishes in it. Anything but whatever _that_ was. Something says seizure but something else says _host system malfunction class 5_ and he doesn’t have the energy to try and understand why.

“Now how did that happen... ninety-five percent. I’m so close.”

Hakyeon feels eyes on his body; feels Hongbin’s slightly aged voice creep over his skin like goosebumps.

He barely has the time to clear his thoughts before it happens _again_ – terrible terrible _blinding_ pain deep in his back and chest that jolts him straight upward like a stick, squeaking out not-quite-human noises of agony. Everything is so hot and frightening and all he hears is ERROR ERROR ERROR SYSTEM MALFUNCTION like a broken record –

“Oh. Power circuit is overcharging. Plus, the overload…”

Hongbin sounds so nonchalant that, perhaps in a past long forgotten, Hakyeon would have playfully punched him in the arm for such a tone when he was in even the slightest of complained pains.

Perhaps? No, he _would_ , because Hongbin is his _dongsaeng_ after all. A mistake-prone one, but still…

Hakyeon grits his teeth, breath escaping his lips. He can’t decide if it’s from the pain of the present or the pain of the past.

“Hold on, hyung. I’m fixing it.”

And it seems in that next instant Hongbin’s voice has transported from across the room to just above his ear. Something clicks and Hakyeon’s vision fades to normal; something whirrs and suddenly he can breathe again, in and out, he’d almost forgotten he had lungs… weird-feeling, hard lungs that push against his back when they expand…?

He has a question, but as the next sight in front of him is Hongbin’s face, and Hongbin’s eyes (which are the very same steel blue color that danced across his own vision) crinkle with his small smile, the words die on his lips.

“Hakyeon-hyung?”

He nods. Hongbin smiles wider.

“Welcome back. And sorry.”

A word blossoms in the recesses of his brain. If he could feel it, it would be bittersweet.

**Author's Note:**

> your comments are appreciated!! starlight hwaiting :D


End file.
